Ring a Bell
by Neko-Houkou
Summary: Leading up to one of the most emotionally difficult fights he's ever faced, Yuri reflects on how much Estelle really means to him. Fluff, game spoilers, fluff. T for video game violence.


Hey, remember me? I used to exist on this site! And then life beat me over the head with a club called responsibility, and then kicked me for good measure. I was doing school and part time work, and in less than a week I'm starting a full-time internship. I thought I should, at the very least, post some of the stuff I wrote and then forgot about to make up for being gone/tide people over while I pretend I understand accounting for the next 12 weeks.

I do not own Tales of Vesperia. God I've missed having time to write ;n;

* * *

Yuri never would have imagined that chasing down a simple blastia thief would lead him on a quest to save the world. Of course, most people would never have imagined such a fate, so he didn't really give it too much thought.

Yuri tightened his grip on Dein Nomos. Alexei was going to pay. He was going to pay for blackmailing Raven, and he was going to pay for hurting Estelle. The fate of the world, well, of course that mattered to Yuri as well. He had the people of the Lower Quarter, Dahngrest, Nordopolica, Halure… They were counting on him just as much as Estelle was.

He looked at his friends, the people who had grown to be so precious to him over the past months.

Karol was leaning against his axe. It was obvious the kid was on his last legs. Yet he met Yuri's eyes with a look of determination. Judith was still standing, but she had the end of her spear planted in the ground. When Yuri took a closer look he could see her grip was a little too tight. She was using her weapon to support some of her weight, much the same way Karol was. Raven wasn't looking too good either, his head bowed as he tried to catch his breath.

Repede was sitting, but his head was held high. Despite not being fond of Estelle at the beginning, she was still important to the canine. Rita was the only one still standing tall. Her spine was held straight, her expression fierce. It was only pride keeping her so tall, Yuri knew. But at this point he would take what he could get.

Back at the Quoi woods, he had made the decision to go alone, to stop Estelle if that was what it came down to. He had overheard his friends talking about it. They knew what his resolve was, and based on the fact that they were still steadily progressing through the dungeon that was once the Zaphias Castle, they were in agreement with him.

Rita blew another set of knights away with her fireballs. "Urgh, where do they keep coming from!" she cried in frustration as Raven shot down a bird that was about to tear into her with its talons.

"I wish I knew. Old Raven's getting pretty tired of this." He fired another arrow at the last of the knights to break his guard and give Karol a free shot.

Judith twirled her spear. "We don't really have a choice if we're going to find Estelle." Repede woofed in agreement. Judith continued. "If you're getting too tired I can take your place for a while."

"Ah, thanks, Judith, darling. You really saved this old man's behind." So saying, he tagged out just in time for Yuri to engage the next group of monsters. "He didn't really mean it, did he? He certainly doesn't act like a guy who could kill a sweet girl like that," the former knight muttered under his breath as he took a brief break from the fighting.

Yuri certainly didn't hear him over the roar of blood pounding in his ears. He didn't dare stop for fear he would collapse. Estelle was waiting for them to rescue her, one way or the other.

An errant knight toppled Yuri, knocking the wind from his lungs. He rolled to the side in order to avoid a sword to his head, but he didn't have the strength to stand up quickly enough to avoid the kick to his stomach.

But Yuri was a fighter, and he had the presence of mind to grab the offending boot. The knight attempted to shake him off only to lose his balance and topple onto his back. Yuri took the opportunity to jump him and whack the helmeted head with the hilt of his sword, knocking his opponent out and ending the fight.

Karol moved to his side as he tried to stand. "Wow, Yuri. Are you alright?" he asked, offering a helping hand.

Yuri ignored the proffered limb. "I'm fine," his tone a little too snappy. He could feel blood seeping into his tunic, but he refused to so much as wince as he straightened.

Rita put her hands on her hips, unconvinced. "I don't believe you. We're all tired, but you've taken the lead in every fight. You've taken more damage than any of us!" she called him out on his lie.

The Krityan put a considering hand on her chin. "Perhaps we should take a rest. Raven does alright, but without our main healer we have to be more cautious."

"Ouch, that hurt," Raven replied sarcastically.

At that Yuri lost it. "How can you stand around and joke like that? Estelle needs us!" he shouted at the older man.

Everyone, including Yuri, was shocked by the sudden outburst. There was a moment of silence while everyone waited to see how Raven would respond. Eventually the old man sighed. "I'm surprised at you. You always seemed like a pretty logical guy to me. If we collapse, how are we gonna save our damsel in distress?"

Yuri couldn't deny it. He tried to calm down, but his heart refused to stop pounding when he thought about Estelle, suffering and scared, willing to die if that was what it took. He hated that he had to make her wait to be rescued.

"Alright," he conceded, taking upon himself to get to work making a simple meal.

Estelle used to be the one cooking, so Yuri was a little out of practice. He managed to make a decent batch of curry, though, and they all sat down to eat.

It was quiet as everyone sat and enjoyed the much deserved meal. Yuri pushed the rice around his plate. He didn't have much of an appetite.

Meals used to be an enjoyable affair. All of them would sit around a campfire and swap stories, or discuss their latest success. Estelle was always the most eager to hear other people's stories. She rarely shared anything about herself, but she was always so happy to talk with her friends. Her face would practically shine whenever they were bonding over a good meal.

And when the meal wasn't so good she would blush and apologize profusely. Everyone would still eat, though, because they knew how much it meant to the girl that she make herself useful.

He really only wanted to eat her cooking, he thought bitterly as he forced himself to swallow a few spoonfuls of curry.

"If you don't keep your strength up, it'll make Estelle sad," Judy interrupted his thoughts. She gave him a concerned look. He glanced at his other teammates, and realized that everyone was waiting for him, looking at him with tired, sad eyes.

He mustered up the courage to smirk. "Well, I guess she'll just have to scold me later." He left the unfinished dish and stood. He would only make himself sick if he tried to force it down anyway.

In spite of his refusal to eat, Rita and Karol smiled at him. That was what he had hoped for. He wanted to give his friends hope that Estelle could still be saved form Alexei without dying, even if, deep down, he didn't believe it himself.

"We're coming, Estelle," he said aloud as they continued further into the maze.

* * *

Just a few days before they had entered Myorzo, Estelle had wandered off on her own one night. Though normally he would have respected her privacy, Yuri had followed her. He found her standing by a small lake in the forest, looking at something in her hands.

"Having trouble sleeping?" he had asked, alerting her to his presence. He had expected her to be startled by his sudden intrusion, but she had simply looked over her shoulder and smiled.

She had turned around fully and walked over to him. "I found this back in the Sands of Kogohr near Phaeroh's nest," she'd said, holding out her hands. Laying on her palms were oblong gold beads. Each one was on a separate string, and each string was tied together into a central knot. Estelle had lifted the objects by the knot. "I'm not really sure what they are, though. But I when I saw them I couldn't leave them alone. I was just thinking that they were very beautiful."

A breeze had blown through, then, causing the beads to clink together, like bells. He couldn't forget the look of surprise and pleasure on her face. "It's like a windchime!" There was a brief silence once more, before Estelle had taken his hand and set the object onto his palm. "I want you to take this, Yuri."

"Why?"

He had regretted asking. He still did.

She had smiled at him again, this time much more sadly. "Maybe I'm just making an assumption, but I think you would like something to remember me by, just in case…" She had frowned, unable to put on a brave façade any longer.

He had kissed her. Briefly, shyly, and very much unlike himself. He hadn't given her a chance to respond before walking away. But he would never forget it. And the small windchime tinkling on his waist as he continued to shed blood in order to reach her only served as a reminder of why he needed to continue even after he had reached his limit.

* * *

Yuri only managed to block Estelle's blows on reflex. "Please, kill me," she pleaded, bringing her sword around for another strike. Damn Alexei for manipulating her like that.

He struck with dragon swarm and then retreated. She didn't seem interested in using her healing arts, but she was damn determined to run him through with her sword.

"Estelle, you have to fight this!" Yuri called, parrying another one of her blows and striking again. Her defense was high, so he wasn't too worried about striking a finishing blow on accident. He wanted to tire her out and give her a chance to regain control over her body.

"Estelle!" he called again. But her attacks were coming down harder and more frequently. If he didn't fight back soon it would be over for him, and he knew his teammates didn't have enough health to stand a chance against the princess.

He let loose a barrage of arts, linking as many moves as he could. A well timed blow knocked her shield out from in front of her body. Her guard had been broken, and it would only take one more move to end this.

Yuri moved, his sword aimed directly at her heart, a quick and easy death in mind. She was stumbling backward, but Yuri was faster. A fraction of an inch away, he called out one final time, begging her not to make him do this.

Her power reacted, blocking his blow and sending him reeling back. The windchime broke, and the beads scattered across the battlefield.

He didn't want to kill her. He would rather follow in the Don's footsteps. But as she continued to cry in pain he knew he didn't have a choice if she didn't get it under control right then and there. He wasn't even aware of what he was shouting, but he heard Estelle respond.

"I want to live!"

The next few minutes were a complete blur, his heart was so relieved. Without the anxiety to keep him so focused he simply reacted, until finally Estelle collapsed onto him.

"Welcome back," he whispered into her hair as he held her close.

"It's good to be back," she responded, hugging him as well.

"I promise to protect you better from now on," Yuri stated.

Estelle smiled, looking even more tired than he felt. "And I'll do my best to protect you as well," she responded.

Yuri couldn't help but chuckle. It was such and Estelle thing to say. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Not anymore."


End file.
